Viper and Annie
by ViperiumPrime
Summary: Annie Dirkley is swept into the world of giant robots and talking cars when she meets Viper, a Transformer suffering from amnesia. Can they discover who Viper really is? And will Annie be able to cope with the real Viper?
1. Chapter 1

** **Trying my hand at a Transformers story… we'll see how it goes! This is just an introduction to my character, I promise it will meet Team Prime eventually. I'd like to hear you're thoughts; male or female transformer? Hope you enjoy!****

Annie ran down the street, dodging people and vaulting over a trashcan before tipping it over. She heard the guy shouting behind her and stole a glance backward.

"Get back here now! Stop!" the guy stumbled over the fallen trashcan. Annie clutched a handful of chip bags and a six-pack of soda against her chest as she swerved around a woman. She smiled as the out of shape convenience store worker tried to get by the startled woman, and succeeded in running her over.

Annie rounded the corner of the street and spotted the sleek black car up ahead. The window was rolled down, the inside an inviting black pit. Annie tossed the food through the window and was just about to jump inside when a hand grabbed her tank top. She spun toward the hood of the car, dragging the worker toward the door. His grip is iron tight though.

"You little!" he chokes out between gulps of air, "How dare you—"

Suddenly the car door flung open, sending the worker spilling onto the sidewalk. His hand jerked free of Annie's tank top. The door closes, and without a thought Annie dives through the window head first. Her feet are still wiggling through as the tires screech and the car peels away. Annie hears the faint shouts of the worker and smiles.

She takes a second to catch her breath. "Well, that went surprisingly well," she joked. Annie maneuvered her feet around until she was upright, then slide over to the empty driver's seat. Humming, she grabs a bag of slightly crushed chips and rips into the bag.

"Thank god for fat gas station workers, I was starving!" Annie said between chips.

"Did you grab any motor oil on the way out?"

Annie laughed and shook her head. "I distinctly remember someone telling me they didn't need any substance?" She licked the chip dust off her fingers. "So, where to next, partner in crime?

"I don't care, so long as it's out of town," the car replied.

"It was only a couple bucks worth of food—hardly worth putting out the arrest for," Annie mumbled, glancing out the window at the stores flashing past.

"I don't want to take any chances. You remember Parowan."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie sighed. The town flitted past; small mom-and-pop stores, houses that looked eighty years old, and people, waving to each other, having lunch. Everyone seemed to having a good time, smiling and laughing.

"I want to go home," Annie blurted out suddenly.

The car screeched to a halt. Annie had to brace herself against the steering wheel, accidently blaring the horn. Other cars swerve around her, honking as well, a few drivers yelling and giving her the finger. Annie mouths I'm sorry, before remembering the windows were tinted. The car rights itself, and soon they're back at normal speed, albeit with a wider berth that before.

"And why would you want that?" The car asked, icy calm.

"I'm just feeling homesick, that's all. And really townsick, you could say," Annie said reassuringly. "We don't even have to visit my actual house. Promise."

The car is silent for awhile, turning down streets and stopping at lights. Annie regretted even asking the question. She's about to apologize, when the car sighs and says, "Fine. Next stop, Jasper, Nevada."


	2. Chapter 2

****I thought this was going to be a short chapter. I have never been so wrong… this chapter is still about developing my human character further. I promise the next chapter will introduce the car's alternate mode! Please, tell me in the reviews, would you prefer a male or female Transformer?****

Not very many words are needed to describe Jasper. It's a small, dry town in the middle of nowhere, with a population just under ten thousand. Jasper is a dusty, quiet place, where the biggest news is a new-baby-being-born kind of level. Everybody knows each other; Annie was likely to say hi to seven people by name on any outing. She could hardly go anywhere, and within hours, somehow, her parents would know. That wasn't a problem for sweet little Annie, who never got into trouble and was just the picture of good, but it always meant difficulty for her brother. Annie smiled at the thought of Vince, wondering what he'd been up to since she'd been gone.

"Okay, had enough?" the car asked nervously.

Annie smiled out the window. "Let's check out the high school, chicken" she said jokingly. Memory lane was no good unless she had a visual to go along with it.

The car parked in the corner of the parking lot, well away from prying eyes but close enough that Annie could see the front doors. She rolled down the window, much to the chagrin of the car, and leaned an elbow out, just staring at her old school. Nothing had really changed, and yet, everything had. The same old flag still hung limp from the flagpole, and the sparse grass was still fighting the hundreds of feet that trampled over it daily. Annie smiled faintly as she spied her favorite tree, where many a times she'd sit under, waiting to get picked up.

A few kids were milling around the front of the school. She glanced at the car's clock; 3:20. The school day was already over, and everyone was waiting for their rides. Annie sighed. Sometimes, she missed her old life. And yes, she even missed school. It felt good to come back here, even if it was only for a few minutes. Annie closed her eyes, reminiscing about the old days.

"Annie?"

Annie's eyes snap open, and to her surprise, she sees another girl looking at her. She blinked a few times, and suddenly it hit her.

The girl walked closer. "Annie Dirkley? Is that you?"

Annie smiles, trying to hide her worried thoughts. "Oh, hey, Stacey." She cleared her throat. "So, how have you been?"

Stacey ignored her question. "Is it really you? I haven't seen you for six months. No one has." Stacey eyes the car. Annie quickly opens the door, hoping Stacey's loud mouth will keep shut just this once.

"I've been on vacation," Annie said, looking steadily into Stacey's eyes. "I'm only in town for a few days, just to visit. I actually leave tomorrow, and just stopped by to give the old school a look."

"Oh."

It bothered Annie how easily lying came to her now. And Stacey just ate it right up. Six months ago, Annie couldn't have said a lie to fool her dog. And here she was, lying to one of her oldest friends.

"So were'd you get that?"

"Sorry?" Annie looked up from her musings.

"That's a fancy car you've got," Stacey said suspiciously. Her eyes ran the length of the car again, lingering on the license plates.

Great, Annie thought. "It's my uncle's, isn't it great? He let me borrow it for the trip."

"Uh-huh." Annie didn't think for a second Stacey bought that one. They'd known eachother all their lives, and not once had Annie ever mentioned a rich uncle. Or any uncle for that matter.

Annie cleared her throat to get Stacey's attention. "So, how's Jasper doing? And Sierra?"

"Fine." Stacey barely gave her glance. Things were turning south fast. And Annie couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Stacey is just staring at her, analyzing her. Annie looks away uncomfortably.

"Do you need anything, Annie?"

Annie looks at Stacey. Is she serious. Immediately, she wanted to say no, that she'd never ask for charity… but then she remembered all the roadkill…

Annie sighs. "Look, honestly…" could she really do it? Could Annie just swindle her friend like this?

"…Honestly, I could use a little cash."

The look Stacey gave her made Annie want to crawl back into the car and never come out again. "Stacey, you know how hard it is to get a job! And no one's exactly hiring a seventeen year old with no experience and a fancy car parked out front."

Stacey just nodded and dug into her pocket. She held out a five dollar bill, not even looking at Annie. Annie took it, fingered it, and immediately thought of all the combinations of fast food she could squeeze five dollars out of. "Thanks," Annie mumbled.

"And, for real this time; who's car is that?"

Annie looks up. It's no one's, she wanted to say, that's the truth! But who would believe an Audi R8 doesn't belong to someone? Annie just stared into the pavement. "It's not mine," she finally said. At least THAT wasn't a lie.

Stacey is quiet for a few seconds. "Get a good meal, Annie. Gram Bakery's having a sale," she said kindly. "And then, for goodness sakes, GO HOME."

Annie just shook her head. She couldn't. Oh, how she wanted to. She missed her parents, she missed her brother, she missed waking up in one place. She missed sleeping in a real bed, and never having to worry what was for breakfast. But she couldn't go home. Not now, not ever. But how could Annie even hope to explain that to Stacey?

"I… I can't go home. I just can't."

Annie heard more rustling from Stacey. She glanced up, just in time to get another bill shoved in her face. She clutched at it desperately and looked up at Stacey. Her eyes were glistening, fighting back tears. "I can't believe how much you've changed, Annie. No, you're not even Annie anymore."

Annie watched Stacey stride away. She looked at the crumpled bill in her hand; a ten. She should give it back. Give it all back. Annie was stealing. Call it whatever, Annie knew she was just using her poor appearance to pawn a few bucks off her friend. She should give it back.

Instead, she clutched to the fifteen dollars for dear life. She should be grateful to Stacey, she should be shouting thanks to Stacey, and instead, all Annie could think about was how little fifteen dollars really was.

Annie slowly got back into the car. What a horrible idea this was. What was she thinking, coming back here? What could she have possibly gained?

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she muttered, fingering the fifteen. The car pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the school.

Annie was deep in thought when she faintly heard the car shift into park. She looked uphead, recognized the street, and with horror turned to her right to see her house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screams, kicking the car. "Why? We need to be anywhere but here!"

"Just listen, Annie!" the car hissed. Annie closed her mouth and glared at the dashboard. The car never got mad with her before.

"I thought it was okay for you to travel around with me. I thought you were happy. Clearly I was wrong."

"I AM happy—"

"Quiet. I didn't know what all this was doing to you. I didn't know you before, only after. And now I see what I dragged you away from. Your family, your friends."

"I'm not… You haven't…"

"You need to see your family. You need to reconnect with humanity, before you lose yours forever."

Annie was silent. More than anything, she wanted to run up to the front door and knock as hard as she could. She wanted her parents to answer, she wanted give them a hug and bury her head in her dad's chest, just like when she was little. She wanted to tell her parents she loved them. She hadn't run away; She'd been forced to stay away. Annie so wanted to tell her parents the truth.

But she couldn't. She couldn't do that to the car, and she never would.

"I can't risk it," Annie said quietly. "I can't risk their lives, or yours, just for a little chat."

The car was silent for awhile. Annie stared into her lap, feeling miserable. The car slowly shifted into drive again, and pulled away.

Annie buried her head in her hands. She remembered Stacey telling her how much she'd changed. Six months ago, she was a straight A student with two loving parents and an older brother, and her biggest worries were pimples and boys. Now, she was on the run with a talking car for her only companion, trying to survive off of stolen chips and fifteen dollars she pawned off her oldest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

****Flashback time. Old Annie's a bit of a nerd, but I wanted to show how the car has really changed her. Also, I'm a bit of an artist, and I've drawn what Annie's supposed to look like. Check , username ViperiumPrime, for her picture. Anyway, enough of me, enjoy!****

Annie didn't feel like talking much. The day's ordeals were catching up with her. She crunched down into the seat and closed her eyes, thinking again of the past six months. Annie could still remember her last day in Jasper. It had started out normal, boring even, but turned into the adventure of a lifetime. Annie smiled as the memories came flooding back.

Annie was sitting on the front steps of Jasper High, again, waiting for Vince to pick her up after tennis practice, again. Her parents figured, since they went to the same school, they might as well ride together. Oh, how they were mistaken. Many of Annie's nights had been wasted on these steps. Normally, she would just read the time away, but the sun had set already and the school's flood lights didn't have the greatest wattage.

Annie sighed. No doubt Vince was out in the desert, racing around in his fancy car. Annie never understood how a person could be so obsessed with a machine.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she tried his cell phone again for the fifth time. A few minutes, she could wait, but a few hours? He was getting ridiculous.

She heard the beep, and suddenly Vince's voice could be heard. "Vince! Finally I've—"

"That's right. You've reached the one and only Vince Dirkely. I'm too busy to come to the phone right now—"

Annie slammed her flip phone shut. The jerk. Well, he wants to play Fast and Furious, she'll just have to tell mom about this. Home was maybe an hour and a half away. Heck, she could have been inside, drinking a coke and watching TV with her parents by now if he'd shown up on time.

She was maybe half an hour in when the temperature really started to drop. She shivered, glad she always packed a sweater in her backpack. Annie was one of those kids who read way too many survival stories; she believed in always having an extra sweater, a flashlight, a whistle, a few granola bars, and a fully charged cell phone with her at all times. So far, the only time she had ever needed her supplies was in Mr. Henry's extended, two-hour-long lecture on weather patterns.

She stopped near the KO Burger and pulled on her sweater. Her parents were always bugging her about getting a part-time job, and with summer only a few weeks away, they were really pushing KO Burger. She'd heard Stacey and Sierra mention a few of the other employees were pretty cute. Personally, she didn't like the joint; too fast paced, and she'd heard what kind of customers the drive-thru had to deal with.

Annie stomped home, relishing the moment when she can tell Mom what Vince did. Her parents always listened to her, and since she'd never done anything stupid like street racing, her word was taken at a glance.

Annie smiled at the thought of her parents. Her dad was always willing to help with homework, claiming he was a genius when it came to math. He was willing to be dragged to the tennis courts every weekend for a drill session, and always cheered her on in the high school games. Her mom, well, Mom was the best cook in town, or at least according to everyone Annie met. And she understood Annie, without even saying a word. Annie loved her parents very much, and at the moment, couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she tattled on Vince.

Annie happened to glance up at the sky. The stars were coming out, she noticed. Suddenly, she stopped. Scinting, for all the good it did, she looked at one of the stars. Was it her imagination, or did it seem to be getting bigger. Her heart raced, wondering, maybe, if it was a shooting star! She quickly tried to think of a wish.

Soon she realized the star wasn't shooting across the sky, but rocketing toward her. At first, she was scared, but then realized the meteor was headed a ways out of town. All thoughts of Vince vanish as Annie watches the meteor disappear behind the buildings, and hears the faint thump as it hits the Earth. Running toward the crash site, Annie thinks of all the crazy alien crash landings she read about.

An hour later, breathless, Annie is standing on a small hill, overlooking the smoldering remains of the crash. The wreckage was a mile or so out of Jasper, hidden away behind a few bluffs and small cliffs. She fished her flashlight out of her backpack and clicked it on, feeling like she was in a movie or something. As Annie drew closer, she realized the meteor wasn't rock at all, but some kid of metal. Shards litter the crater, no bigger than her forearm. They were jet black, yet seem to glow purple and red when she shined her flashlight on them.

A spaceship, maybe? Annie thought, looking at the larger pieces of metal. And where there's a ship, there's a crew to follow…

Annie ran toward the biggest piece that still looked intact, shouting, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" She hoped it was some kind of drone, and no one was really in the wreck. Some of the shards were still red-hot, but she tried to peer into the smoking debris as best as she could. Her flashlight accidently knocked against a shard, sending out a metallic thrum, accompanied with a low whirring sound.

"Wait a second…" she realized, but suddenly a red glow sputtered to life deep within the wreck. Annie took a few steps back, thinking maybe the ship was turning back on. "Is anyone in there?" She shouted again, nervously.

Suddenly, the whole ship began to move, twisting and spinning, the shards clinking and scraping against each other.

Very quickly, Annie realizes it's not a ship at all. Slowly, she recognizes an arm, five feet long, reach for the sky before slamming to the ground, pushing up what was forming into a torso, another arm, a head…

Annie backed away as fast as she could, wanting to run but enthralled with what was going on in front of her. Her foot catches on the slight rise of the hill, and she trips and falls. Stunned, she watches a giant machine gradually stand up, metal shards still sliding into place. The thing's over fifteen feet tall. It's slow, as if it's hurt; somehow, Annie can tell. It sounded as if it was groaning.

Suddenly, it seems to detect her, and sharp, red eyes snap to her. One hand slowly drifts up, clawed fingers scrapping on the rocks and pebbles.

Finally, it hits Annie, and she screams like never before. She turns around, trying to scramble to her feet, and ends up clawing her way up the hill. She makes it to her feet and started to half-run, half-stumble away. Annie can hear and feel the machine's footsteps behind her, long, slow, but getting louder. She chances a glance back.

A huge, cherry-red machine was barreling down on her, each footstep covering ten of hers. Annie tries to run faster, faster, but she's never been known for long-distance. Suddenly her feet aren't touching anything, just pumping in thin air, and a warm hand closes around her. Annie tried to wiggle her way out, fails, and resorts to screaming.

"LET ME GO!" she screeched.

The machine just looks at her.

She tries to bite the thing, but succeeds in only getting a mouthful of metal and sore teeth.

The machine just looks at her.

Slowly, gradually, she stops struggling. It red eyes stare at her, into her. They weren't really bright red, but more of a soothing, constant glow.

"I will not harm you."

Annie didn't realize it spoke for a few seconds. She breaks away from its hypnotic gaze, blinking. It, it spoke to me, she thought. Annie notices how gentle the machine's grip is, almost cradling. The cherry-red metal was cooling, becoming a comforting warn glow in the chilly night air.

"Who… what are you?" she asks finally.

"I am…" the machine paused. It seemed to concentrate on Annie. "I do not know. I cannot remember." It looks up at the stars, impulsively. "And you? Who are you?"

"Annie Dirkley," she says automatically. The machine nodded solemnly. "Are you…" Annie licked her lips nervously, "Are you from, space?"

It stared at her for a long time. She finally noticed slightly darker red pupils, searching her, scanning her.

Eventually, the machine nods, saying, "I believe so."

Annie can't believe what is happening. A real, living alien in front of her! What until Stacey and Sierra hear about this.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed around them. The machine turned to try and find the sound.

"I know that sound. Airplanes," Annie explained. Her eyes widened. "They're probably looking for you," she told the machine anxiously.

The machine lowered her to the ground and looked toward four, tiny spots of light fast approaching. It looked back down at Annie. "Should we leave?"

Annie looked at the giant robot standing in front of her, fifteen feet tall and practically bristling with deadliness. It's shoulders, elbows, and knees were covered in spikes, its head crowned in shards. The machine's fingers were foot-long carving knives, for crying out loud. And a strange red glow seemed to emit from various cracks and crevices in its body.

The planes were probably searching for the meteor. Or, Annie thought, they know its really an alien. Either way, they were in for a shock.

"We need to find cover, something to hide from the yes in the sky," she told the machine. It nodded. Looking around, Annie pointed to a rock face nearby. "That should do it."

The machine picked her up again and ran for the rock, neatly sliding into cover and looking uneasily up at the sky.

Annie, cradled against the machine's chest, hears the jets fly by before seeing their engines. They make a beeline for the wreck. Suddenly, they dive, rolling in the air in precise, coordinated movements. Annie can't believe it. Are they suicidal?

Just meters from the ground, the planes began to transform. They hit the ground, crouching to absorb the impact, and Annie stares amazed, as three robots like the one holding her began to walk around the wreckage.

"They are like me," the machine says quietly, and takes a step toward them.

But Annie didn't think that was a great idea. Something seemed off about the other machines. "No, wait. Let's see what they do," she tells the machine. It gives her a long look, before nodding.

The other machines rifled through the wreckage, methodically working their way through the shards. No doubt they were looking for the machine holding Annie, but whether or not they wanted to save it, or kill it, remained up for debate. One of the robots pauses and brings a hand up to its head.

"No signs of life, Commander. The target isn't at the crash site."

Annie felt the machine tremble. "Wait," she cautioned.

The other machines looked at each other. "Spread out," the first one said. "Search for any clues. We need to find him."

"They're looking for me," the machine whispered.

"I know. Just stay here."

"They look like me though," he whined quietly. Suddenly, he lurched forward, taking a few steps before shouting, "Hey! Wait, I'm right here!"

"No!" Annie murmured, horrified. That feeling of dread she had spiked to full on fear.

The other machines whipped around, their arms changing, transforming into long, glowing barrels. Guns.

"Freeze!" One shouted.

"Don't move!" Another said.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Annie screeched.

One of the machines fired a bolt of energy. It slammed inot the rocks just feet from the machine's head. Annie screamed as dust and rubble rained down on her.

"Hold on," the machine said strangely. His voice had changed, becoming more menacing, sharp. His other hand covered her, protecting her from any more debris, and suddenly they were moving, fast. The machine ducked around the other side of the rocks, shielding them from the other robots. He placed her gently on the ground. Annie looked at the machine's eyes. They weren't soft red anymore, but blood-red, sharp. He seemed to change alittle, becoming even more jagged than before. He stands up, zeroing-in on the other machines. As he rotated, one of his arms changed into an energy gun. She heard the gun warming up, just as the machine spun around the corner, opening fire.

Annie runs to the corner too, peeking her head around just in time to watch one of the machines take a bolt directly in the chest. The other two machines scramble to find cover.

The machine fires off a few more shots, then turns to her, its gun transforming back into a hand. He scoops up Annie and starts to run, eating up the ground faster than Annie could believe. Behind them, Annie heard the other machines shout, and soon bolts were hitting the rocks to either side of them.

The machine slides down the hill, and Jasper came into view in front of them. Annie spots an old gas station nearby, and points it out to the machine.

"There! We can hide there!"

The machine tried to, but finally one of the shots found their target. He stumbled violently, tossing Annie in his effort to right himself. Annie hits the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. She struggles to her knees, gasping. Looking up, she spots the machine lying on the ground. The other robots are practically on top of him. She tries to stand up, but her legs give out underneath her.

The other machines pick him up roughly, dragging him to his feet by the arms. One of the robots twists his head up. Annie can hear sounds of popping and the sqeal of metal being torn from metal. She tries to stand up again, yelling, "No! Stop! Leave him alone!"

One of the two machines notices her. It slowly stalks her. Annie is frozen in fear. The machine's cold, red eyes bore into her, hidden behind a jagged mask. A clawed hand, rotating and adjusting, reached down for her. She screamed.

The machine awoke with a start. His eyes narrowed, and suddenly he was up in the air, twisting, turning. He landed behind the robot reaching for her. A curved blade suddenly sprouted from the robot's chest. It jerked, clawing at the blade, and the machine flicked his wrist, slicing the robot from its stomach to its head.

The other robot takes a step back, awed, and before it can even think of raising its gun, suddenly its arm is gone. It falls to its knees, looking up at the machine before its spark is extinguished by a blade through its heart.

Everything is silent. The machine's blade retracts, flexing his fingers. He turns to Annie, and to her relief, she sees the kind, soft red eyes staring at her.

He walks over to her and squats down, reaching out a hand. Annie hadn't realized she's fallen down again. "I won't hurt you," he said softly.

Annie looked at the hand, then back to the machine's face. "I know," she said firmly, and grasped a finger to help herself up. He had to kill them. He had to protect himself. Protect her. She understood.

The machine struggled to stand, clutching at his side. When he pulled his hand away, Annie could see a hole right through him. She gasped, but the machine just shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just need to repair myself," he said reassuringly. He reached down, holding out his hand. Annie climbed aboard. He hobbled toward town silently. Annie didn't say anything either. What was there to say?

The machine stopped a few hundred feet from the first houses on the outskirts of Jasper. Annie is set down. She backs away a few steps as the machine straightens up. He looks down at her for awhile, and she stared back up. Finally, he began to walk away.

Annie turned toward town, toward home. She recognizes a line has been has formed now. On one side, humanity, normality. On the other, an adventure no one could even dream of having.

The choice was easy. Turning her back on Jasper, she ran after the machine. "Wait!" she shouted. The machine stopped and looked over his shoulder. Annie could swear she saw a smile, just for a second.


End file.
